La Bailarina & el Soldado
by GreeeneGirl
Summary: En una guerra, al parecer lo unico que se mantiene en pie es el verdadero amor entre dos personas, sin importar bombas, distancia ni triangulos amorosos. ¿Podran llegar a estar juntos Alice & Jasper, a pesar de la guerra?
1. Chapter 1

Jasper POV

Mi nombre es Jasper Withlock, mas bien mayor Jasper Withlock, mi vida siempre había sido algo complicada sobre todo en cuestiones del amor, para mi una chica no pasaba de una noche, ya que ninguna me hacia sentir algo en especial, trataba de ser un caballero ante todo y tratarlas "bien" por asi decirlo, pero todo cambiaría ese dia. Eso de ser buen amante se me daba, pero ser buena pareja jamás. Mis padres se habían separado hace un tiempo y todo por que mi madre había engañado a mi padre. Mi madre era una mujer hermosa y con un cuerpo escultural al igual que mi hermana Rosalie. Ella estaba casada con Emmet, un hombre que a mi parecer era perfecto para ella.

Hace una semana había conocido a una chica, que siempre estaba en el bar que frecuento. Se me acerco y me saco la platica, tenía cabello ondulado, largo y negro. A decir verdad me derretían las morenas y esta con el cuerpo que se cargaba no era para menos.

Tenía que ir a la base militar a recoger unas cosas, asi que decidí tomar el autobús. Sin darme cuenta alguien se había sentado al lado de mi, era una chica que parecía una muñequita de porcelana, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde, su cabello apuntaba hacia todos lados y traía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, cuando se percato de mi mirada se sonrojo. ¡Vaya! ¿Que pasaba conmigo? Me estaba convirtiendo en todo un pervertido.

Alice POV

-¡_Allie_!_ Debes de traer todo lo que te pedi, por favor no te quedes en el centro comercial viendo la ropa, que esto es una emergencia-_

Asentí, rodando los ojos, odiaba cuando mi hermana me enviaba a hacer las comprar, ¿Quién se creía ella?

Mi hermana y yo vivíamos solas, nos habíamos mudado hace un tiempo, ya que vivir con nuestros padres se había hecho un tedio, se la pasaban peleando o buscándonos marido, para sacarnos mas rápido de la casa. La casa era de mi abuela, asi que no teníamos que pagar por ella y el decorado bueno era de la abuela. Mi mayor pasión era ir de compras, pero mi hermana era la única que aportaba dinero a la casa, asi que me limitaba, vaya que era desesperante, necesitaba un trabajo.

Me dirigí a la parada de autobús, había un soldado rubio sentado, con su espalda perfectamente recta, su cara denotaba algo de frialdad, me intimido sentarme al lado de el, pero la parada del autobús y mi casa estaban lejos, así que me senté. Pasaron 5 minutos cuando el soldado noto mi presencia y se me quedo viendo como un hombre a una mujer, me asuste un poco, pero me gusto, no era como los otros, que siempre me miraban como a una niña y hasta me trataban como a una. Se hizo un silencio incomodo y el volvió a mirarme, finalmente llego el autobús, me dejo subir primero y se sento tres asientos detrás de mi, pero aun podía sentir esa mirada penetrante.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

Cuando finalmente había llegado el autobús, la deje subir primero como caballero que soy y me senté unos asientos atrás de ella, solo para admirar su hermoso cuello. Pasamos a un lado de la base y James subió al autobús (James es un soldado también muy buen amigo mío)

-_Hey Jasper, pensé que te quedarías en la base esta noche- _

Asentí

_-Tengo que hacer algo antes- _

_-¿Lo puedo acompañar mayor?-_ Dijo con una sonrisa burlona -_Claro si no le molesta-_

Negué con la cabeza y él se sentó a mi lado, la verdad si me molestaba, había estado planeando como hablarle a la señorita sin parecer un pervertido y este llegaba y lo cagaba todo.

Alice POV

Estábamos llegando a la base militar, sabía que él se bajaría, no sé porque eso me entristeció, cuando el autobús se detuvo baje la mirada, pero él siguió ahí sentado, pero otro soldado subió, también era rubio solo que un poco mas desgarbado.

_-Hey Jasper…-_

Se llamaba Jasper, era un nombre tan raro, pero hermoso al mismo tiempo, se pusieron a conversar y me puse a escucharlos, me quede tan absorta pensando en su nombre que pasé el centro comercial 2 cuadras

_-¡Rayos!- _

Bajé gritando, ya se me había hecho tarde.

_-¡Eh! ¡Señorita!- _gritó un hombre detrás de mi -_ Parece que se le ah pasado el centro ¿No?-_

Eran el soldado y su amigo, el amigo de "Jasper" me había visto de la misma manera en la que me había visto Jasper hace un rato, solo que la mirada de él, me asusto un poco.

-_Mi nombre es Jasper y el es James y los dos pensábamos que no es buena idea que una señorita ande por estas cuadras sola y tal vez podríamos acompañarla-_

Asentí eran soldados ¿no? Eso quería decir que eran buenos.

-_No nos ha dicho su nombre "señorita"- _

La forma en que James enfatizo la palabra señorita me molesto.

_-Me llamo A-Alice- _Maldito tartamudeo. James comenzó a reírse y Jasper le dio un codazo.

Jasper POV

ALICE, hermoso nombre, pensé, al fin y al cabo lo que tenía con la otra chica que acababa de conocer la semana pasada no era tan serio, solo que después de la cama ella me invito a su casa mañana, ¿Qué si había engañado a María? Yo no le diría engañar ya que para mi ella era sexo con un poco de cariño, pero esta otra chica era diferente, estaba buena debía admitirlo.

_-Ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme- _

Se me había ido el tiempo volando, no quería dejarla ahí pero mi compañero me gano la palabra.

-_¿Por qué no te acompañamos hasta tu casa también? Es decir, por si están muy pesadas las bolsas, Jasper y yo podremos ayudarte, aunque si Jasper se tiene que ir, no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte yo solo- _

Me cago ese comentario, acaso se estaba tratando de deshacer de mi, pues no lo dejaría, yo había visto a la chica primero.

_-No te preocupes James, la acompañaremos los dos-_

Por alguna razón la chica sonrió. Cuando terminamos de hacer las compras tomamos el autobús nuevamente, James y yo casi peleamos para ver quien se sentaría al lado de ella. James Gano.

-_Y dime Alice ¿Qué haces?- _ Ya iba a empezar con sus formas de ligue baratas, la chica lo miro confuso y después me miro de reojo – _A a ¿Qué te refieres?- _El se acerco mas a ella –_Si ya sabes, ¿A qué te dedicas?- _Me dieron ganas de golpear a James, su boca estaba tan cerca de su oído. ¡Vaya! Pero ¿Qué me pasaba? Justo cuando iba hablar, pareció que los ojos de la chica descansaron – ¡_Aquí es!-_ Grito, la acompañamos hasta la puerta y cuando nos íbamos ella tomo mi brazo, todos los colores se me fueron a la cara -_¿No quieren pasar? Tengo que pagarles con algo- _Mi imaginación se echo a volar ¡Cálmate Jasper! –_No señorita gracias- _conteste –_Oh, yo sí, no me vendría nada mal un vaso con agua al menos- _Rodé los ojos, ¡maldito pervertido! Solo estaba esperando la oportunidad para estar a solas con ella y abalanzársele encima –_Sabes, a mí tampoco me vendría mal un vaso con agua- _James me echo una mirada asesina, pero no dejaría que el muy pervertido se le acercara a la pequeña muñeca, abrió la puerta y la voz que escuche me dejo atónito.


	3. Chapter 3

-_Allie, ¿Eres tú?_

_-iSii! ¿Pues quién más?-_

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- _

Yo solo escuchaba, sin dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban "Por favor que no sea ella, que no sea ella" pensaba.

_-Perdona, dos amigos me han ayudado con todo, me gustaría presentártelos- _

Tomo mi brazo y me dirigió hacia la cocina, cuando ella me toco fue como una descarga eléctrica

-_María ellos son Jasper y James- _

Mierda, ¡si era ella! _ -¿Jazz? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que vinieras mañana, a penas iba a preparar la cena pero la enana no se apuraba- _Me tomo del brazo, su contacto no era como el de Alice era frio y duro. María me ofreció un poco de agua, cada que me hablaba recibía un beso y lo peor de todo es que yo se los correspondía sin saber por qué. Así paso una media hora y la presencia de Alice había quedado en el olvido.

Alice POV

Entramos a la casa y en cuanto mi hermano comenzó a hablar, pude notar que Jasper se había puesto tenso, lo tome del brazo, "Tal vez" pensé "Pensara que María es mi madre y lo regañara" Pero que tonta fui, cuando entramos a la cocina a María le brillaron los ojos –_Jazz...- ¿_Jazz? ¿Ya lo conocía? todo era confuso y solo pude distinguir la palabra enana de la boca de María.

Cenamos todos juntos y yo le daba pequeñas miradas a Jasper, miradas que él me correspondía y a la vez trataba de evitar a James que no dejaba de mirarme de una manera que asustaba.

-_Alice, te juro que yo no sabía…-_

_-¿Saber qué?- _Me hice la tonta y fingí una sonrisa

_-Que María era tu hermana- _Se me quedo viendo buscando una consolacion o aceptación de mi parte, pero mi garganta estaba seca y no sabia si por la tristeza o por la comida tan salada de mi hermana.

_-Hey a mi no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación, quiero decir, te acabo de conocer, además le acabo de hacer un gran favor a mi hermana por que los dos se ven muy enamorados- _ Me dio una mirada de decepcion y tristeza, pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera? No podía molestarme, ni llorarle, por que era mi hermana y mi hermana lo quería, ella nunca había sido mala conmigo, solo cuando me llamaba enana, en realidad las dos nos queríamos mucho y eramos muy unidas.

Cuando María finalmente convenció a los chicos de que la próxima semana vinieran a cenar, se me acerco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_Allie, se ve que le gustaste a James, ¿Qué te parecería una cita doble eh?- _

-¿_Con James? No gracias Mary ¿no lo viste? Tiene una cara de pervertido, además no es mi tipo, parece que no me conoces- _ Solto una carcajada y me hizo un puchero.

_-Anda Allie, necesito salir mas seguido con Jasper y el sale muy seguido con James, además necesito estar "a solas" con Jasper a solas a solas-_

Estuve a punto de soltar una lagrima, haría lo que fuera por mi hermana, porque yo se que ella haría lo mismo por mi.

_-Esta bien, pero solo una ves y me tienes que llevar de compras. Ah y deja de enfatizar la palabra a solas-_

Jasper POV

La indiferencia de Alice me dolía, hacia unas cuantas horas que conocía a la chica y ya me sentía como un tonto enamorado, María tenía que ser su hermana, si no lo hubiera sido, me hubiera bastado una llamada para terminar la relación, no tenía mucho tacto con las chicas pero con Alice era diferente. Cuando decidí confrontarla casi me pidió que me quedara con su hermana.

_-La tal Alice, esta buena verdad Jasper?- _ Asentí, como era pervertido.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Hey Jasper, entonces ¿me dejaras a la que parece duende?-_

_-Alice- _corregí molesto. –_Yo estoy con su hermana, así que no me importa lo que le hagas o le digas- _Me dirigi a mi litera dejando a James hablando solo, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus tonterías.

Alice POV

_-María, me habías prometido ir de compras no que me prestarías todos tus vestidos provocadores- _

_-Disculpa Alice, pero sabes que no estamos ganando mucho, tal vez sería bueno que empezaras a trabajar tu también, podrías quedarte el dinero y hacer las compras que tu quieras- _dijo mientras terminaba de abrochar el vestido.

_-Te ves mas que hermosa Allie, wow. Creo que mejor tu deberías tener el vestido-_

_-Tienes razón, se me ve mejor a mi- _rei, pero la verdad era que no se me veía nada mal, era un vestido blanco, que marcaba el inicio de mis pechos y dejaba al descubierto mis piernas blancas. María trato de alisarme el cabello, pero lo único que consiguió fue dejarlo mas parado de loque normalmente era. Me puso unos tacones negros y María bueno, María se veía como una sirena, se había puesto un vestido azul, que enmarcaba toda su figura, se había rizado el cabello haciendo que este cayera por sus pechos.

_-Y ¿A dónde vamos?¿No crees que vamos muy formales-_

_-Tranquila Allie, ese bar es muy exclusivo, no dejan pasar a cualquiera- _Le sonreí, yo lo único que quería era verlo a el.

Jasper POV

María nos había convencido, o mas bien me había convencido de vernos de nuevo, en el bar en el que nos habíamos conocido, iba con mi uniforme y mi gorra, lo mas formal posible. Quería impresionar a Alice, decirle lo que sentía, no me importaba que María fuera su hermana yo la amaba a ella y sabía que a María no le gustaba vivir con su hermana y a mi me iban a transferir dentro de poco, podría llevármela conmigo.

_-Listo mayor, esta noche será la noche- _Rodé los ojos y empecé a caminar al bar con James por delante, parecía un perro entrenado detrás de una pista. Dimos la vuelta y ahí estaba con un vestido blanco y un maquillaje que hacia que cuando los rayos de luna tocaban su piel esta destellaba, como envidiaba a esos rayos en ese momento, sus pechos se veían tan deseables, su boca tan besable y yo deseaba que esa mirada me indicara que yo era su dueño. Noto mi mirada y comenzó a sonrojarse, no pude evitar sonreir, al ver aquella sonrisa tan hermosa y lo mejor de todo es que había sido mia, María también se veía hermosa pero había pasado a segundo plano en comparación con su hermana.

_-Hey Alice- _

Alice POV

Los esperamos 5 minutos y el primero en llegar fue James, con su uniforme de cabo, su sonrisa de pervertido, una mirada que asustaba y sus puños cerrados, como esperando pelear con alguien y detrás de el venia "EL" con su caminar tan recto pero a la ves como desinteresado, con su uniforme de mayor y sus rizos rubios escondidos debajo de su gorra, sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de la luna, pude ver como sus ojos se posaban en mi pecho y no pude evitar sonrojarme y sacarle una sonrisa.

_-Hey Alice- _Me llamo James –_Dejame decirte que te ves hermosa-_ beso mi mano y le di una pequeña sonrisa

_-Gracias, tu también te ves bie ¿Podemos entrar ya?- _Asintió y entramos perdiendo de vista a Jasper y a María, nos sentamos cerca de la pista de baile, María tenía razón, todos estaban vestidos formales, la mayoría soldados con sus novias y la otra mayoría, mujeres esperando pescar alguno.

James no había dejado de jugar con mis manos y de vez en cuando no asustaba tanto, en realidad James no era nada feo, era guapo, pero con ese carácter suyo y su forma de ser, nadie podría notar sus brillantes muecas.

_-Alice, buscas a tu hermana ¿verdad?- _

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Me doy cuenta de que ves hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, tranquila, esta con Jasper, el debe cuidar bien de ella, te lo aseguro-_

Vaya que me estaba demostrando su lado bueno esta noche, pero no podía dejar de buscarlos, quería saber que estaban haciendo, o mas bien quería saber que le estaba haciendo el a ella.

_-Perdón por desaparecernos, pero teníamos que ponernos al corriente- _Dijo María, mientras se refrescaba con las manos. Jasper venía atrás de ella acomodándose los botones de la camisa y María tenia el vestido a medio pecho.

_-María- _ carraspee y le subi un poco el vestido

_-Gracias- _dijo sonrojada

_-Creo que tengo que ir al baño-_ dije con los ojos llorosos, solo quería irme a casa y llorar en mi habitación, me meti en el ultimo cubículo del baño para no ser molestada. Cuando finalmente decidi salir ahí estaba el esperándome, con su rostro tan inexpresivo y su cuerpo inmóvil

_-Vaya, hasta que has decidido salir-_

_**Bueno, que opinan de este capitulo? Ya se imaginaran que estaban haciendo Jasper && María, pero no se esperan lo que le hara Alice a Jasper! Gracias por leer ^^ Los veo en el siguiente capitulo…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper POV

Cuando íbamos entrando al bar, María me jalo del brazo y me llevo a los baños de atrás, haciendo que perdiera de vista a Alice y al pervertido de James, no quería que le pusiera una mano encima.

_-Bueno Jazz, creo que es hora de que nos pongamos al corriente- _ Dijo María mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón. Yo no hacía nada para impedirlo, ¡mierda! ¿Qué me pasaba? Siempre que estaba con María no existían los pensamientos, ni la razón, solo el deseo.

Cuando regresamos al bar me acomodaba los botones de la camisa y pude ver como Alice se daba cuenta y le subía el vestido a María. ¡Mierda, ¿Qué había hecho? Esta noche yo había planeado declararle mi amor a Alice y le salía con esto.

_-Creo que tengo que ir al baño-_ Sonrió y salió corriendo.

_-Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa?- _Dijo James

_-No lo sé, de repente le dan este tipo de ataques, Jazz ¿quieres bailar?- _asentí, salimos a la pista de baile y todos miraban a María, su forma de bailar para un hombre era demasiado excitante, sobre todo cuando ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y pegaba sus caderas con las mías. Paso más de una hora que Alice se había ido al baño y a nadie parecía preocuparle, James estaba molesto y María, bueno María ni se inmutaba, ya había bebido varias copas de más.

_-Jasper, yo mejor me voy, no tengo por qué quedarme, nos vemos en la base-_

Se me ocurrió una idea.

_-James llévate a María no puede estar aquí en este estado. Yo me quedare a esperar a Alice- _

_-No Jazz, yo me quedo contigo- _Me jalo de la camisa y me estampo un beso que sabía a alcohol y tabaco.

_-Vete María yo espero a tu hermana-_

Tuvimos que llevarla cargando al taxi y le advertí a James que no se pusiera de pervertido con ella.

_-Eh mayor, yo sé respetar lo ajeno- _

Me fui corriendo al baño y espere una media hora y finalmente salió con el maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas, los ojos rojos y un extraño hipo que asumí fue de tanto llorar.

_-Vaya, hasta que al fin sales- _sonreí.

Comenzó a caminar, pasándome a lado.

_-Oye Alice, espera, por favor-_

_-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- _Dijo molesta

_-Alice, por favor- _La jale de la cintura _–Por favor concédeme esta pieza, por favor-_

_-¿Por qué no bailas con mi hermana? Viniste con ella no conmigo- _

_-Tu hermana, se puso mal y se fue con James- _

_-¿La dejaste ir con James? ¿Qué tal que le hace algo?-_

_-Tranquila solo tiene la cara de pervertido, pero realmente no lo es, por favor señorita, ¿me concedería esta pieza?- _Estire la mano y ella la tomo, sentí una descarga eléctrica con su contacto, la dirigí al centro de la pista y la tome de la cintura acercándola más a mí, mientras de fondo sonaba "**For Emma" **de Bon Iver.

_-Jasper, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – _Puso su rostro en mi hombro y pude sentir lo húmedo de sus lagrimas y a la vez pude notar el aroma de su perfume, era un olor floral y cítrico a la vez.

Le di una vuelta _–Bailando contigo, ¿Qué no es obvio?-_Me reí y ella me miro seria.

-_Me refiero a ¿qué estás haciendo con María y conmigo?, ¿por qué no te puedes conformar con tener a mi hermana? Ella es mucho más linda que yo, mas sexy, mas sociable, siempre ah sido mejor que yo en todo-_

Seguí bailando con ella, pero no decía nada, no podía encontrar la manera de decirle que la amaba a ella y no a su hermana.

_-Es complicado- _

_-Pues explicalo- _

_-No amo a tu hermana- _

_-Pero yo si- _Replico ella, como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos. _–Y yo se que ella a ti también, es decir,¿Quién podría no hacerlo?- _Se sonrojo.

_-Alice, lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, creo que es amor, no puedes negar que tu sientes lo mismo, te veo y veo que sufres por no poder estar conmigo- _

_-Si me quieres como dices estaras con ella, nosotros nunca podremos estar juntos, si lo que dices que sientes por mi es amor, entonces te quedaras con ella y créeme que eso me hara la mujer mas feliz del mundo- _

Solto mi mano y salió corriendo del bar ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Ella me había pedido quedarme con su hermana para hacerla feliz a ella. Yo haría todo por Alice y si eso era lo que me pedia mi pequeña bailarina, eso haría, aunque tendría que encontrar una forma de no besarla enfrente de Maria cada que la vea.

Alice POV

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-_

_-¿María que pasa?_

_-Allie, el quiere verme otra vez, Jasper tiene la fama de estar con las chicas solo una noche y después botarlas, eso quiere decir que realmente le gusto ¿no?- _Me abrazo y siguió gritando como loca.

_-¿No estas feliz por mi?_

_-Claro que si, dime ¿Cuándo lo volveras a ver?-_

_-Hoy, pero no se si seria buena idea invitarlo a casa, ya sabes para que conozca mi habita…-_

_-¡NO!- _

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-No por que, te tiene que demostrar que lo suyo no es solo carnal, que no esta contigo solo por sexo-_

Trate de ocultar el dolor que sentía, al saber que Jasper me había escuchado y estaría con mi hermana. Ocultar el dolor que sentía por ver esos labios y nunca probarlos. ¿Cómo haría para resistirme al estar cerca de el, al fin iba a hacer a mi hermana y solo a mi hermana feliz.

_**Que les pareció el cap? Muy triste? Bueno lo que Alice le hizo a Jasper fue pedirle que se quedara con su hermana, Gracias por sus reviews, me han ayudado para seguir con el fic.**_

_**La canción que escuchaban cuando bailaban es esta: **_.com/watch?v=T0yaQ20dpWI

_**Use esa canción, por que, me pareció muy parecida a los que yo creo que son los gustos de Jasper, ya que a mi parecer se escucha muy sureña, o no se ustedes que opinen. Nos leemos en el proximo cap…**_


	6. Chapter 6

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el, igual de angelical que siempre, sus cabellos rubios caian de su cabeza, sus labios me pedían un beso, tuve que morderme un labio para no besarlo.

_-Jazz, ¿quieres ver una película?- _ asintió y me paso de lado como si yo no existiera, no me saludo, nada, solo veía a María. ¿Se habría enojado conmigo, por pedirle que se quedara con mi hermana?

_-Alice, estaremos en mi habitación, trata de no molestar un rato- _No pude evitar tomarla del brazo.

_-Recuerda que te tiene que demostrar que lo suyo es… amor- _Me sonrio y asintió, se metió corriendo al cuarto y escuche unas risitas. No quería ni imaginarme lo que estaban haciendo ahí adentro, asi que me fui. Quería caminar, quería gritar y romper todo lo que me rodeaba y lo que me faltaba comenzó a llover. Seguí caminando, sintiendo la lluvia en mi rostro, pensando que eso me calmaría un poco cuando choque con alguien.

_-Hey, fijate por donde caminas- _ Me tomo de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirme

_-Vaya, que te has vuelto agresiva y estas peor que un gato mojado- _

Esa voz, esa voz era la de….

_-¡Vaya! Y ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas en servicio o algo asi- _me sonrio-

_-Lo estaba Allie, pero me tuvieron que transferir aquí, esta ciudad me necesita mas-_

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_-La guerra Allie, la guerra, esta avanzando, llevándose todo a su paso, la próxima semana comenzaran a bombardear la ciudad, y yo tendre que ir al frente-_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas y beso mi frente.

_-Sabes pequeña, extraño mucho tu comida, ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?- _Reí, había olvidado como era este de gloton, en realidad no lo había visto desde que se había enlistado.

_-Claro que sí- _me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta casa, el me contaba las historias sobre las ciudades que había conocido, las tragedias y los amigos perdidos, todo esto me recordaba tanto a Jasper, me preguntaba si habian estado en la misma ciudad, si habian conocido a la misma gente o si habian perdido a los mismos amigos.

_-Esto a estado delicioso, de verdad que te extrañaba, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Maria?-_

_-Está- _carraspe –_en su cuarto con su novio-_

_-Oh ella siempre ocupada con los novios ¿verdad?- _asentí, era algo que no quería contestar

_-Oye ¿Puedo dormir en tu cama? Vengo demasiado cansado por el viaje y no creo acomodarme en el sillón-_

_-Claro, solo que dormiras conmigo- _Dije riendo

_-Como en los viejos tiempos- _dijo el, se dirigió a mi recamara abrazandome, un abrazo de el, era lo que mas necesitaba.

Jasper POV

Había pasado toda la tarde con María y solo podía imaginarme que era Alice, cuando la besaba y la tocaba podía verla.

_-Maria- _la separe un poco de mi para tomar aire

_-María, esta ciudad esta en peligro- _se lo decía enserio, hoy en la mañana todos nuestros superiores, habían convocado a todos los militares del estado, pidiendo ayuda para esta ciudad, Rusia avanzaba y se llevaba todo a su paso, mujeres, dinero, territorio, todo, yo no quería que a Alice le pasara algo malo.

_-Jazz, ¿a que te refieres? Pense que esa guerra nunca llegaría aquí, que todas las tropas no estaban defendiendo bien-_

_-María, hacemos lo que podemos, pero ellos son fuertes, tu y Alice tienen que salir de aquí-_

_-Jazz, no me quiero alejar de ti, por favor- _Me beso, con cierta pasión y amor que me conmovió y tuve que seguirle el beso.

_-María, yo estare a dos horas de aquí, no tendría sentido que te quedaras, además debes de cuidar de tu hermana-_

_-Mierda Jasper, ella puede cuidarse sola, yo quiero estar contigo ,Alice no me importa, me importa solo la familia que tu y yo podríamos formar, ¿entiendes eso cariño? Lo único que quiero es estar contigo y no tomare un no por respuesta- _

Pero como era terca esta mujer.

_-Maria…-_

_-Es que acaso, ¿No me quieres?-_

NO NO NO NO NO, en mi cabeza resonaba esa palabra como bombas en el campo de batalla.

_-No digas tonterías y duérmete ya,tienes que pensarlo bien-_

_-Jazz, si me voy a ir lejos, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar contigo- _

Me jalo hacia ella y comenzó a desabrocharme el uniforme con desesperación, a veces yo pensaba que María era una adicta al sexo o de verdad pensaba que si no me tenia complacido la iba a dejar. Comenzo a besarme y yo solo cerre los ojos sintiendo sus labios moverse con los mios, sus pechos pegarse al mio, su cuerpo moviéndose a mi ritmo y cuando decidi abrir los ojos, ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba Alice, con su cabello apuntando hacia todos lados, estaba debajo de mi, como siempre la había deseado, con su piel blanca como la luna uniéndose a la mia, podía sentirla, tocar sus pechos, saborearlos, acariciar su intimidad, bailar con su lengua, pude delinear sus piernas y escucharla gemir, llegando al climax juntos. Me acoste a su lado y bese su hombro,cerrando mis ojos de nuevo.

_-Te amo- _Volvi a abrir los ojos y ahí estaba María de nuevo, con los ojos llorosos ¡Mierda!¿Ahora que había hecho?

_-¿Enserio Jazz?- _Me beso _–Yo también te amo como no tienes idea, por cierto esta noche has estado como ninguna otra- _Comenzo a llorar y se acurruco en mi pecho. De mi boca no salió ni una palabra en toda la noche y no pude conciliar el sueño.

Escuche como la puerta se abrió y supuse que era Alice, pero no podía salir, tenia a Maria pegada en el pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, María me sorprendió con el desayuno.

_-Me dare un baño rápido y te acompaño a la base ¿de acuerdo amor?-_Asentí.

Cuando se metió al baño salí corriendo buscando la habitación de Alice, solo quería ver su habitación, que había en ella, sus sabanas, su ropa, todo. Corrí de habitación en habitación, hasta que encontré algo que me dejo mas que atonito….

_**Hola! Que tal les pareció el cap de hoy? Bueno la guerra que hay en la historia la estoy inventando si? Pero parece que las cosas se ponen peligrosas, ya que llego un hombre misterioso, ustedes díganme si les gusto el mini lemmon (o.o sii! Eso fue un lemmon) o si les gustaría uno mas explicito ^^ bueno sugerencias, de todo son bien recibidas. Por cierto tratare de subir cap tres veces a la semana, ya que será un poquito largo, bueno nos leemos en el próximo cap… **_

_**Greene***_


	7. Chapter 7

Ella, estaba en los brazos de ese hombre, dormidos juntos, como yo tanto lo había soñado, me sentía a punto del desmayo tuve que sostenerme de la puerta, tirando algo como un maniquí. Sali corriendo hacia el cuarto de María, me recosté en la cama y trate de sacar esa imagen mental de mi cabeza ¿Quién era ese? ¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Se habrían acostado? ¿Por eso Alice no quería estar conmigo?

_-Amor, ¿no has desayunado nada?- _dijo María sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-Bueno le avisare a Alice, que te acompañare- _cerre mis ojos y espere escuchar algún grito que me dijera quien era ese tipo.

_-¡EDWAAAAARD!¡EDWAAAAAAARD!- _corrió a ¿abrazarlo? El la cargo y comenzó a darle vueltas.

_-Venga María que no es para tanto, pero mira como me sales a recibir- _

_-Ah,me tengo que ir, pero ¿estaras aquí cuando regresemos?-_

_-Claro que si, estare aquí por hoy y mañana en la mañana me ire-_

_-Oh esta bien- _beso su mejilla y me jalo del brazo, nos fuimos caminando a la parada del autobús, ahí en donde conoci a Alice por primera vez, donde pude admirar su hermoso cuello.

_-Maria- _

_-Dime amor- _

_-¿Quién era ese que estaba en la cam… con Alice?-_ comenzó a reírse

_-Jazz, el es nuestro hermano, el mellizo de Alice- _Abri los ojos como platos, con razón el tipo no estaba desnudo o semidesnudo, estaba ahí abrazandola fraternalmente. Teníanel mismo color de piel y alguna que otra facción igual.

_-¿Por qué no nos presentaste?-_

_-Por que el es un poco celoso, nosotros tenemos un trato, no le presentare a ninguno de mis novios hasta que sea uno serio- _Me estaba enviando sus indirectas.

_-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vive con ustedes?- _Suspiro

_-El es, el favorito de nuestros padres, por el hecho de ser el único hombre, a Alice siempre la culpaban cuando ambos cometían travesuras y cuando Edward trataba de defenderla le iba a peor, eran muy unidos, cuando Edward decidió enlistarse ella lloro un mes entero y cuando el se fue, fue cuando nos mudamos, mis padres no podían ver a Alice- _

Sus padres era unos, unos unos… -_Cagones- _

_-¿Qué?- _Mierda, ahora decía lo que pensaba, ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

_-Que tal vez debería conocer a tus padres- _Ah, ¿En que tanto lio me estaba metiendo?

_-¿De verdad Jazz? ¿Ya vamos enserio? Podemos ir en la tarde, o no mejor mañana…-_

Comenzo a besarme. Ahora si estaba jodido, me iba a presentar como su novio formal.

_-Llegamos, puedes pasar pero solo 5 minutos-_ Me tomo del brazo

_-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?-_

_-¿Lo de que me amas? Si amor, lo eh estado pensando todo el dia-_ Tosi nervioso

_-No, lo de irte- _No dijo nada

_-Tal vez Alice, debería irse, si tu vas a estar conmigo ella estará sola-_

_-Jasper, te eh dicho que no te preocupes por ella, ella aprendió bien de Edward- _Beso mis labios y seguimos caminando.

Alice POV

Mi hermano al fin había vuelto y se iba mañana _–INJUSTICIA-_ grite y el comenzó a reírse

_-No seas tonta, volveré en un mes-_

_-Eso dijiste hace seis meses- _le saque la lengua

_-Esa canción me encanta, baila conmigo Allie- _

Me saco a bailar y comenzamos a dar vueltas cuando la música se detuvo.

"_Noticias importantes, a todas las personas de la localidad, se les recomienda ir a su sotano o su habitación del pánico, repito, hagan lo que hagan no salgan de sus casas, se han visto aviones de guerra rusosa 150 km de aquí. El bombardeo es inminent"_

Edward se asomo por la ventana y vio como todos se metían a sus casas

_-Allie, ¿A dónde fue Maria?-_

Yo no podía dejar de llorar

_-Fue a la base con Jasper-_

_-Mierda Alice, se fue directo al blanco de los rusos, ¿tienen una habitación del pánico preparada?-_

_-Nunca pensamos que la guerra llegaría hasta aca-_

_-Hay Allie, busca agua, linternas y baja al sotano ¿entendido?-_

_-Pero ¿y tu?-_

_-Yo protegeré las ventanas-_

_-No puedo dejarte- _

_-Alice, ahora escucha, quiero que bajes al sotano, no quiero que subas, para nada ¿de acuerdo?-_

Asenti de nuevo y corri por lo que Edward me había dicho que buscara y baje corriendo al sotano, trate de acomodar todos los muebles para que pareciera mas una habitación. Solo escuchaba como Edward movia los muebles, de repente escuche… los aviones y segundos después, bombas y vidrios rompiéndose _–EDWARD- _grite y la puerta del sotano se abrió, Edward entro con los brazos cortados, unos cobertores y unas almohadas

_-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- _

_-Un bombardeo Allie, pero ya pasara tranquila- _

No podía dejar de llorar, pensaba en Jasper y en Maria, Edward me tenia entre sus brazos y me mecia. Cada vez que se escuchaban bombas y gritos me abrazaba mas fuerte. PUUMM PUMMM y de pronto todo quedo en silencio

_-Edward ¿Ya acabo todo?- _

_-Espera- _

Se comenzaron a escuchar los sonidos de la lluvia, salimos del sotano, nada había quedado de pie, había vidrios por todos lados, yo no quería acercarme a la ventana, tenia miedo de ver como había quedado todo

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, esta vez Alice && Jasper no hablaron mucho, pero loimportante es que vean que la guerra ah llegado a donde están, lo cual es muy peligroso, bueno nos leemos en el próximo cap…**_

_**Greene***_


End file.
